Aprentisage du sexe et de l'amour
by nanoue-yaoi
Summary: Hp Dm Yaoï. Tout commence un soir alors que Dumbledore à l'idée de mettre Harry, Draco et Blaise en plein milieu de la fôret interdite toute la nuit avec seulement deux sacs de couchage. Et Harry avoue qu'il ne sait même pas ce que veut dire "hétéro".
1. Chapter 1

**_Coucou vous voici sur ma deuxième fanfic, la première étant un simple petit OS, je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette fanfincion qui comportera PLUSIEURS CHAPITRES!!! ce qui est un expoit pour moi sois dit en passant. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques sans exéption, sinon, les perso et le décor ne sont pas à moi mais à J. à qui je voue un véritable culte. _**

**_A par ca et bien..._**

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 1 : Nan, c'est pas possible !**

- Nan, mais il est trop barge le dirlo, comment il a pu oser nous faire ce coup là ! ! ! S'indignait Harry Potter en regardant autour de lui. Non mais franchement, continua-il, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée à la con que de nous envoyer en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, avec deux sacs de couchages pour trois ? Cette espèce de vieux citronné aura de mes nouvelles !

- Bon, Potter, maintenant que tu as fini de hurler, tu pourrais peu être, je sais pas moi, te coucher par exemple ? Murmura Draco Malfoy prés de son oreille.

- Non, j'ai pas fini, maintenant, je suis en colère contre Zabini de m'obliger à dormir avec toi Malfoy, quand même, c'est ton meilleur pote et il te fait dormir avec ton pire ennemi ! Dit Harry en bondissant pour s'écarter rapidement de Malfoy qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop prés à son goût.

- Bon, Ryry, maintenant, tu la ferme et tu te couche, sinon, tu dors avec moi, et je te promets que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une bonne semaine si ce n'est plus. Dit Blaise Zabini du fin fond de son sac de couchage.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, tu pourrais expliquer ? Et arrêter de m'appeler « Ryry » par la même occasion. Demanda Harry.

- Je te raconterais quand tu seras plus grand, en attendant, COUCHE TOI ET DORS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! ! ! S'impatienta Zabini.

- C'est bon Blaise, reste polit, Potter est si innocent. Dit Draco en se rapprochant du petit brun avec un regard sensuel.

- Malfoy, c'est quoi ce regard étrange que tu me lance ? Demanda suspicieusement Harry en reculant.

- Tu as peur Potter ? Demanda Malfoy.

- N…Non…Murmura le brun.

- Tu devrais pourtant…Insista Malfoy.

- Hey, les amoureux transis, vous vous la fermer, et vous vous couchez IMEDIATEMENT parce que là, vous me cassez grave le cul ! Grogna Zabini.

- Dis donc Blaise, c'est pas toi qui voulais casser le cul de Potter il y a deux secondes ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Si, et ça risque d'arriver si vous ne courrez pas tout de suite dans votre sac de couchage, je compte jusqu'a trois. Menaça Blaise.

- Potter, si tu tiens à pouvoir rester assis pendant tes cours, je te conseil de courir très, mais alors très vite ! Dit Malfoy en poussant le brun en direction du sac de couchage.

- Un…Commença Zabini.

- Mais…Je comprends pas ! Dit Harry.

- Deux…

- Potter, couche-toi tout de suite, et je t'explique tout ce que tu veux, mais vite !!! S'affola le blond.

Malfoy se précipita vers le sac de couchage en traînant Harry derrière lui, il le poussa contre le mince matelas puis s'allongea rapidement à ses côtés avant de fermer la fermeture éclair du sac. Il se retourna en direction du brun, se retrouvant de ce fait coller contre lui, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
- Ben putain, c'est vraiment pas trop tôt ! Souffla Blaise. Au fait Dray, depuis quand tu te souci du petit cul d'Harry ?

- Blaise, ta gueule. Dit Malfoy.

- Ca, ça cache des choses ! Dit Blaise avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Malfoy ne répondit rien, puis plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole en chuchotant à l'oreille de Malfoy, lui envoyant de violent frissons.

- Alors Malfoy, t'a dit que tu m'expliquerais ce que voulait dire Blaise tout à l'heure.

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai, en fait, il voulait juste…Te prendre comme une bête. Dit tranquillement le blond en regardant Harry.

- Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda le brun le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Nan ! Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Ca t'arrive de parler de sexe avec Granger et la Belette ? Demanda Malfoy incrédule.

- Ben…Non, ils sortent ensembles tout les deux, mais on n'en a jamais parler, je sait qu'ils ont déjà…Heu… « couché » ensembles, mais Ron m'a dit que j'était trop petit pour comprendre ces choses là. Répondit Harry avec une moue boudeuse et enfantine.

- Ca, c'est trop fort, Potter est vierge et il ne sait absolument pas comment font les hétéro ! Murmura Malfoy presque pour lui même.

- Vierge ? Le signe astrologique ? Et c'est quoi « hétéro » ? Demanda Harry.

- Nan ! ! ! c'est pas vrai ! Potter, tu ne viens quand même pas de me demander ça ? Dit Malfoy presque horrifié par l'ignorance d'Harry.

- Ben…Si. Répondit tout simplement le brun.

- Heu…Attend, dis moi, ça ne te gêne pas de pas dormir cette nuit ? Non, parce que, là, je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses a t'apprendre. Dit Malfoy.

- Dray, je te conseil d'attendre demain pour lui faire un cour sur la sexualité, parce que si je vous entends encore piailler, je crois que ton petit Ryry chéri vas apprendre plus vite que prévu. Grogna Blaise.

- Mais, on a qu'a lancer un sort de silence ! Insista Draco.

- T'es con, on a pas nos baguette, ce serait trop facile de survivre ici toute la nuit sinon. Dit Blaise.

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai. Répondit Draco.

- Bon, maintenant, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veut plus vous entendre. Dit Zabini.

Draco grogna puis se recoucha sous les couvertures avant de serrer inconsciemment Harry contre lui.

- Malfoy, pourquoi tu me sert dans tes bras ? Demanda le brun en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Heu…Oups, j'avait pas pensé que tu serait pas d'accord, excuse moi. Répondit Draco en le lâchant.

- Je…Je suis pas contre un peu de chaleur humaine, il fait froid. Murmura Harry en rougissant.

- Alors viens là que je te réchauffe.

Draco enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le serra fortement contre son corps.

- Draco, je suis pas une peluche moi, tu vas finir par m'étouffer. Gémit Harry.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher…Dit, tu m'a bien appeler par mon prénom, non ? Demanda le blond en un souffle.

- Heu…Oui, pourquoi, ça te gêne ? Je suis désoler…

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas, ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère ça que la fouine ou même Malfoy, Harry. Répondit le blond.

- Ok…Bonne nuit Draco…Murmura le griffondor en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son homologue qui le tenait toujours fermement contre lui.

- Bonne nuit Ryry…Murmura le blond avec un sourire amuser.

- Pas… « Ryry »…Murmura le brun avant de s'endormir profondément, chaudement lover dans les bras de Draco.

Le lendemain, les trois garçons rentrèrent au château, puis Blaise, Draco et Harry se donnèrent rendez vous le soir même dans la salle sur demande. La journée se passa calmement, et le soir, Harry se rendit dans la salle sur demande en passant trois fois devant un mur, avant qu'une porte ne se dessine sur le mur de pierre. Le brun entra dans la pièce puis remarqua immédiatement Draco et Blaise qui le regardait souriant.

- Coucou Ryry d'amour ! S'exclama niaisement Blaise.

- Blaise, ta gueule, et arrête avec tes surnoms à la con ! Dit Draco en riant.

- Mais enfin Coco ! Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu reproche à mes surnoms ! S'indigna faussement Blaise.

- Nia, nia, nia… Grogna Draco.

- Très mature. Commenta Zabini.

Draco se renfrogna et Harry éclata de rire devant la scène.

- Bon, si on est là, c'est pas vraiment pour discuter de mes surnoms, aussi formidables soient ils, mais pour commencer les cours d'éducation sexuels de Ryry. Dit Blaise.

- Oui, bon, c'est partit. Dit Draco en s'asseyant sur un sofa.

Blaise s'assit un fauteuils, et Harry se plaça à coté de Draco. Ce fut Zabini qui entama les question après avoir fait apparaître une craie magique et un tableau noir.

- Alors...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Et voila, fin du premier chapitre! à bientot j'espère pour la suite qui ne devrais pas tarder étant donner qu'elle est déjà en route!_**

**_bisoux: nanoue_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou! franchement, merci pour les reviews, ce matin, j'était avec des étoiles pleins les yeux devant l'ordi!!! (Ce matin = 14h25 pour moi) Ben; j'ai terminer le chap 2, il vous reserve quelques surprises!_ **

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 2 : premier cour**

- Alors… On vas commencer par te poser des questions sur les bases, et tu vas répondre franchement, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus compliquer. Dit Blaise. Draco à toi l'honneur. Ajouta-il.

- Heu…Ben…Tu sait ce que ca veut dire « être amoureux » ? Demanda le blond.

- Ca pour des bases c'est des bases… Commenta Blaise en se disant que même un enfant de trois ans répondrait « oui » sans réfléchir.

- Non. Dit Harry.

Harry doit sûrement avoir moins de trois ans. Se dit Zabini en ouvrant de grands yeux tandis que Draco souriait fièrement et que la craie enchanté notait la phrase « ne connaît pas l'amour » sur le tableau.

- O.K… Heu…Hétérosexuels, Homosexuels, et Bisexuel, ca te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non. Fut une fois de plus la réponse d'Harry.

- Ces questions ne servent strictement à rien, il ne connaît rien du tout. Dit Blaise. Autant passer tout de suite au « cours ».

- Je suis d'accord, on ira plus vite comme ça. Renchérit Draco.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

- T'inquiète Ryry, c'est pas de ta faute si personne ne t'a expliquer comment ca marchait. Le rassura Draco.

Blaise fit disparaître le tableau ainsi que la craie puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Heu, je suis désoler, je dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous dans le lit d'une jolie blonde ce soir, on reprendra nos cours demain ! Dit il avant de se précipiter vers la porte en plantant ses amis dans la salle.

- Bon, on se retrouve tout seuls… Murmura Draco.

- Oui… Dit Harry en s'asseyant sur un sofa.

Draco le rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard en s'asseyant prés de lui.

- Dit Harry, comment ça se fait que tu ne connaisse rien au sexe et à l'amour ? Demanda doucement Draco en se tournant vers le petit brun.

- Heu…Et bien, on ne m'en a jamais parlé, mon oncle et ma tante ne se sont pas occupé de mon éducation quelle qu 'elle soit, et puis, ça n'a jamais été un sujet de discussion dans la tour des griffondors. Expliqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant…Murmura Draco pour lui même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprend mieux ? Demanda Harry.

- Heu…En fait, tu te souviens la fois où Dean Thomas t'a proposer de dormir avec lui ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, tu lui as répondu que tu n'avait pas besoin de dormir dans son lit vu que vous dormiez déjà dans la même pièce, je n'avait pas trop compris ta réaction, mais maintenant, je comprend, puisse que tu ne connaît rien à l'amour où au sexe, tu ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il te draguais… Expliqua Draco.

- Heu…ça veux dire quoi dragué ? Demanda Harry.

- Faire du charme, pour obtenir quelque chose de sexuel la plupart du temps. Expliqua Draco.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole :

- Il…Il faut que je te pose une question, comme tu ne connaît rien, tu ne peux pas reconnaître un geste déplacer d'un geste normal, alors…Est-ce que…Quelqu'un t'a déjà tripoter ? Demanda-il.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le brun.

- Heu…Comment dire…Poser sa main sur tes fesses où dans le bas de ton dos, se frotter contre toi où des choses comme ça.

- Heu…Ou…oui. Murmura Harry.

- Qui ? Où est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? ! Demanda Draco en s'affolant.

- En fait…On était en potion et…Seamus était assis à coté de moi, puis à un moment, il a poser sa main sur ma cuisse, puis il l'a remonter, mais Rogue nous a tous mis à la porte et je suis partit en courant. Après, il y a eut Dean, il est arrivé derrière moi, puis il a passer sa main sur ma anche et…il l'a glissé dans mon pantalon. J'ai voulut partir, mais il m'a collé contre un mur, il a voulut m'embrasser, j'ai réussi à partir, mais je crois que j'ai eut de la chance. Raconta Harry au bord des larmes.

- Eux, ils vont entendre parler du pays…Murmura rageusement Draco en prenant doucement Harry dans ses bras.

- C…C'est pas grave…Ils ont pas réussit à…Commença le brun tout en se blottissant dans les bras du blond.

- Ho que si c'est grave ! L'interrompis Draco, personne, tu entend, personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur toi si tu n'est pas consentent, que ce soit un élève, un professeur, ou même quelqu'un de ta famille. Expliqua-il doucement.

- J…Je vois…Murmura Harry.

Les deux garçons restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre un long moment, puis, Draco remarqua finalement que Harry s'était endormis contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras puis, se souvenant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, fit apparaître un lit à baldaquin dans lequel il déposa le petit griffondor. Il le couvrit puis retourna s'allonger sur le sofa avant de s'endormir à son tour, bercé par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

Le lendemain matin, quand Draco se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite le poids qui lui pesait sur l'épaule et la moitié du corps. Il tourna légèrement la tête et pus voir que Harry dormait à point fermé, tendrement lovés contre lui. Le brun avait pris soin de déposer la grande couverture bleu sur tout le corps du serpentard, certainement pour que celui-ci n'attrape pas froid, mais lui était rester à coté, grelottant de froid. Draco se découvrit légèrement et lança un sort d'extension sur la couverture, celle-ci fut rallongée d'un bon mètre. Le blond prit ensuite Harry dans ses bras, prenant garde de bien l'enrouler dans le tissu. Harry attrapa inconsciemment la chemise de Draco qu'il serra entre ses poings, le serpentard le regarda faire avec un sourire attendris, avant de se rendormir confortablement lové contre le griffondor.

- Draco ? Appela timidement une voix très proche des oreilles du blond. Draco ?

- Hm…Oui ? Répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

- J…Je suis désolé de te réveiller…Mais…Il est dix heure et…Les autres risquent de s'inquièté si on apparaît pas très rapidement. Dit doucement la voix de Harry.

Draco ouvrit finalement les yeux pour tombé sur deux billes vertes émeraudes qui le dévisageaient avec timidité. Il sourit puis déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Harry avant de se lever doucement.

- Bonjour…il est déjà dix heures ? C'est tard…Murmura le serpentard encore tout endormis.

Harry se leva à son tour, mais tomba à la renverse. Draco le rattrapa agilement avant que le brun ne s'effondre sur le plancher. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa, Harry assit sur ses genoux.

- Je…Je suis désoler…Murmura le brun en essayant de se relever.

Draco l'en empêcha en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ne bouge pas, attend que le vertige passe, ce n'est rien…Dit le serpentard.

Harry se laissa faire, il posa sa tête contre le torse de Draco puis attendit sagement que sa tête arrête de tournée. Lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau apte à bouger, Draco l'aida à se relever, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Alors, on y vas ? Demanda il avec un sourire.

- Oui…Répondit Harry en marchent doucement jusqu'à la porte.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, puis partirent en direction de la grande salle. Malheureusement, arrivé prés des grandes portes de bois, Harry eut un second vertige, il sentit son corps partir en arrière, mais sombra dans l'inconscience avant même d'avoir heurter le sol.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était ni dans son lit, ni dans le couloir où il s'était effondré. Il se redressa dans le lit aux draps blancs, mais fut stoppé dans ses mouvement par une voix :

- Ho non, tu reste allongé, et tu ne bouge pas !

Harry reconnut avec soulagement la voix de Draco, le blond s'approcha du lit puis regarda Harry, il posa délicatement sa main sur le front du brun avant de murmurer :

- La température ne descend pas…

- quelle température ? Demanda le brun.

- Ben la tienne tiens ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir tout à l'heure ?Murmura Draco en s'asseyant délicatement sur la chaise à coté du lit.

- Heu…non…Répondit Harry.

- Tu t'es évanouit et j'ai juste eut le temps de glisser sous toi pour pas que tu te cogne par terre. Raconta le blond tout en caressant le visage du brun.

- T…Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en me rattrapant ? Demanda soucieusement Harry.

Draco le regarda étonné.

- Tu es dans un lit à l'infirmerie avec quarante-deux degrés de fièvres, et tu me demande si moi je vais bien ? Dit Draco en se levant doucement.

- Quarante-deux ? Répeta Harry.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi tu vas rester au lit un bon moment, heureusement qu'après demain c'est les vacances ! Tu rentre chez toi ? Demanda Draco tout en essorant un linge d'eau froide qu'il appliqua délicatement sur le front du griffondor.

- N…Non, et…Toi ? Répondit Harry en sentant son souffle le quitter doucement.

- Harry, je ne veut plus entendre un son sortir de ta bouche, tu as du mal à respirer quand tu parle ! Dit Draco.

- M…

- Chut ! Coupa le blond.

Harry baissa les yeux, il sortit une main des draps blancs puis attrapa timidement celle de Draco, celui-ci se laissa faire avec un sourire rassurant, puis Harry le fit asseoir sur le lit, prés de lui.

- Oui, je reste aussi ici pendant les vacances. Répondit finalement le blond.

Harry sourit et Draco recommença à caresser son visage, tout en serrant la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il regarda le brun un long moment, celui-ci s'était endormie, Draco avait fait semblant de ne pas s'inquiété, mais il sentait l'anxiété prendre place dans son cœur.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voila, fin du chap2, avec un peu de chance, je pourrait mettre le trois demain ou aprés demain, et si vraiment j'y arrive, je le met dans l'aprés midi ou ce soir, mais c'est pas sur! Et j'ai commencer deux OS et une autre fic, mais je sait pas si je vais les poster maintenant. En tout cas, merci de me suivre!

Bisoux!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou (Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'écrit ca j'ai envie de dire cocu Oo ?) Bon, voici, comme je l'ai promis (n'est-ce pas miss putedeluxe69 ^^) le chapitre 3 ! ! !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre trois : Une maladie rare et inatendue !**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il remarqua que Draco n'était plus là, il se dit alors qu le blond avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de veiller un gosse qui ne faisait que dormir, mais alors qu'il allait se lever, des éclats de voix sortant du bureau de l'infirmière le firent sursauter, et il tomba au sol, se retrouvant sur les fesses au pieds de son lit, vêtu d'un simple boxer.

- Harry? Appela Draco en sortant de la petite pièce.

- Aïe ! Fut la seule réponse que reçut le blond.

Draco arqua un sourcil, puis, ne voyant pas Harry allongé dans son lit, il se précipita vers la sources de la réponse. Quand il contourna le lit, il ne put retenir un léger rire cristallin de sortir de sa gorge.

- C'est pas drôle, je me suis fait mal…Murmura Harry en se frottant le bas du dos sans pour autant se relever.

- Allez viens là, princesse. Dit Draco avant de soulever le brun du sol.

Il le porta quelques secondes avant de le rallonger sur le lit. Harry rougit en se souvenant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un sous-vêtement. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même avant de tourner timidement son regard vers Draco qui le regardait d'un air mi attendris mi amusé.

- Et pudique avec ceci. Murmura il en souriant.

Harry rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête.

- Ha, monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes réveillé ! Dit l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau.

Elle s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens, Draco lui lança un regard mauvais puis saisit avec possessivité la main de Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Malfoy, il ne vas pas s'envoler! Dit l'infirmière.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie, puis Blaise Zabini entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

- Coco ! Ryry, je savait bien que je vous trouverez là ! Dit le serpentard sans se préoccuper de Mme Pomfresh.

- Blaizounouchet, c'est pas le moment ! Dit Draco avec un sourire sarcastique pour son ami qui déglutit péniblement. Il s'approcha tout de même du petit groupe puis regarda Harry, toujours allongé au milieu de ses draps blancs.

- Ben Ryrymamour ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Blaise en s'agenouillant devant le petit brun qui s'était mis à grelotter de froid. C'est moi qui te fait peur pour que tu tremble comme ça ? Ajouta-il.

- N…Non, à froid ! Bégaya Harry en resserrant ses jambes contre son torse, mais malheureusement ce geste ne le réchauffa pas du tout.

- Heu…Ca c'est pas normal ! Il fait vingt-cinq degrés dans l'infirmerie.

- Je vais vous expliquer ! Intervint l'infirmière.

- Oui, faite donc cela ! Dit sarcastiquement Draco.

- Heu…oui, donc, voilà, Mr Potter ; vous avez attraper la « Icerosigite ». C'est en fait une maladie peu commune, voir même très rare, elle est générée par une plante que l'on a appeler « rose des glace ». C'est une rose que l'on ne trouve que dans les forêts semblable à celle de Poudlard. Et l'infirmière s'arrêta là.

- Et… ?Demandèrent en même temps Harry et Blaise.

- Et…Les symptômes sont…assez surprenants…

- N'est-ce pas ! S'exclama le bond qui semblait au courant.

- En fait…En touchant cette plante, vous avez attraper cette maladie, et la maladie s'est déclarée ce matin. Vous avez dû touchez la plante hier, à la même heure que celle de votre premier malaise ce matin. Ensuite, vous avez regardez une personne autour de vous, et la maladie s'est mise en marche. Toute la journée d'hier, vous n'avez rien remarquer car la maladie ne fait pas effet avant le lendemain. Puis ce matin, elle s'est finalement déclarée. Vous avez eut un malaise, mais vous n'êtes pas tomber inconscient, par contre, lors de vôtre second malaise, vous vous êtes évanouit et maintenant, vous avez froid. Ensuite, vous allez avoir de plus en plus froid, et finalement, vous risquez de mourir de froid si vous ne trouvez pas la personne que vous avez regarder hier matin après avoir frôler la plante, car seule la chaleur de son corps pourra vous réchauffer. Expliqua l'infirmière.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers Draco qui avait une mine renfrognée.

- Et vous savez qui il a regardé ? Demanda le serpentard en regardant son ami.

- Ben non ! S'exclama Draco qui tenait toujours la main de Harry.

- Heu…Il y a un tout petit problème…Murmura le griffondor.

Tous se retournèrent avant de le dévisager.

- J'ai chaud dans une seule partie de mon corps. Dit il.

- Et laquelle ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh.

- Ma main…Qui est dans celle de Draco… Répondit le brun en rougissant.

Draco sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Mais comment se faisait il que Harry l'ai regarder après avoir toucher cette plante ? Bien sur, ce fut Blaise qui posa la question, et non le blond.

- Et bien…En fait, hier matin, Ron, Hermione et moi, on est aller à la lisière de la forêt, et on a discuter, puis à un moment, j'ai remarquer que Draco n'était pas loin, prés du lac avec Blaise, je l'ai regarder quelques secondes, puis après, je me suis tourner vers la forêt, et j'ai vue une fleur, je l'ai trouvée jolie, puis je me suis approcher, et je l'ai touchée, et ensuite, je me suis tourné vers Draco…Parce que j'avait entendu un grand plouf. Et j'ai vue la tête de Draco qui sortait du lac. Raconta Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Heu…je vois. Dit simplement l'infirmière en jetant un coup d'oeil à Draco.

Celui-ci était rouge de honte et toisait Blaise d'un regard assassin.

- Bon, ce que vous avez est rare, mais simple à guérir. Il vous suffira de rester collé à Mr Malfoy pendant vingt-quatre heure. Dit l'infirmière avant de retourner dans son bureau sans un mot de plus.

- Vingt-quatre heures ? Répéta Harry en rougissant.

Mme Pomfresh revint rapidement sur ces pas.

- Ha, et j'oubliais, il faut que vous soyez tout les deux totalement nus ! Cria elle à travers l'infirmerie.

Harry et Draco rougirent plus que normal, tandis que Blaise éclatait de rire.

- Au fait Draco, pourquoi tu était dans le lac hier quand je t'ai regarder ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que le truc qui est mort de rire à coté de moi m'a balancer à la baille pour vérifier que les « aristos » savaient nager ! Raconta Draco.

- Je vois… Murmura Harry en tremblant de plus en plus de froid.

Draco défit sa cape puis la posa sur les épaules du brun. Il savait que le tissus ne pouvait pas le réchauffé, mais il ne voulait pas que Blaise le matte. Celui-ci s'était remis de son fou rire.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, Draco à des soins à prodigués ! Dit le serpentard avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Bon rétablissement Ryrounet ! Lança il avant de fermer la porte.

- Heu…Ca te dit de retourner dans la salle sur demande, ca ne me dit rien de rester nu dans l'infirmerie pendant vingt-quatre heures. Proposa Draco.

- Heu…Heu…Ok…Murmura Harry, le rouge aux joues.

Le brun voulut se lever, mais Draco fut plus rapide et le pris dans ses bras avant de le soulever facilement du matelas. Harry se laissa faire, ressentant un peu de chaleur contre le torse de Draco. Le blond l'emmena dans la salle sur demande avant de l'allonger sur un grand lit double à baldaquin. Il se dénuda puis rejoignit Harry sur le lit. Celui-ci avait enlever la cape que lui avait prêter le blond. Il se glissa sous les couvertures avant d'ôter finalement son boxer. Il se mit timidement contre Draco, malgré le froid intense qu'il ressentait il n'osait pas se coller contre le blond. Ce fut celui-ci qui le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il le put. Harry gémit de soulagement en sentant la chaleur se propager de nouveau dans son corps. Draco, quant à lui, retint son gémissement de plaisir quand sa virilité entra en contact direct avec l'anatomie de Harry.

- Je suis…Désoler…Murmura Harry en passant ses main dans le dos de Draco.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda le blond en sentant les mains du griffondor glisser sur sa peau, lui procurant de doux frissons.

- P…Parce que tu dois te forcer à rester contre moi…Dans cette tenu. Répondit Harry.

- Qui te dit que je me force ? Demanda Draco.

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourpré de nouveau, c'est pourquoi il enfouit son cou dans celui de Draco qui sourit en sentant les cheveux de son homologue chatouillé ses clavicules.

- Tu sait, cette…Situation pourrait nous permettre de mieux nous connaître…Dit le blond.

- Heu…Comment ça ?

- Hé bien, quitte à être collé l'un à l'autre pendant vingt-quatre heure, autant discuter.  
Heu, oui, pourquoi pas… Répondit Harry.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà, fin du chapitre trois ! ! ! Tiens, j'entend Harry et Draco arrivé, je crois qu'ils ont des réclamations…Je ferait ,mieux de m'esquiver discrètement par la porte de derrière et…

Draco : NANOUE ! ! ! Ò.Ó [rattrapant la pauvre, inoffensive, et sans défense nanoue par le col de sa chemise de travail]

Nanoue : Vi…?[ se faisant la plus petite possible]

Harry : C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE IDEE A LA MORMOI DE NŒUD QUE DE NOUS FAIRE PASSER 24 HEURES NUS L'UN CONTRE L'AUTRE ? ? ?

Nanoue : Ben…C'est à dire que…

Draco : Nan mais franchement, comment tu veux que je résiste à mes pulsion après ?

Harry : P'tain, faut vraiment que tu arrête le café à [Harry regarda l'heure sur la montre de Draco] 4h38 du mat -_-' tu croit vraiment que c'est une heure pour écrire sur ton PC ?

Nanoue : Ben…Y a pas d'heure pour torturer votre libido ! ! !*BAF +_+* AÏE Draco, ca fait mal !

Draco : ben paraît que c'est le but rechercher quand on donne une baffe.

Nanoue : Pour la peine, je te boude, na !

Draco, si tu me boude, y a plus de fic, je démissionne, et j'embarque Harry avec moi.

Nanoue : DRACO je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, me laisse paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas… * **BAF***

Harry : C'est MON chéri ! ! !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils enterrèrent le lendemain matin l'auteurtitrice (comment ca ca se dit pas ? Mai si si, je vous assure !), pauvre et inoffensive demoiselle qui mourut dans d'atroce souffrance après avoir expliquer à Draco qu'il ne pourrait pas sauter sur Harry avant un petit moment.)

_**Fin**_

_**Et voilà, je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laisser, ca me fait vraiment plaisir !**_

_**J'ai eut une lectrice qui m'a demander si on allait savoir pourquoi Harry Blaise et Draco se sont retrouver dans la forêt interdite, je pense que oui ! Merci, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui est déjà en route ! ! !**_

_**P.S : je sait, mes chapitres sont cours, mais il vas y en avoir beaucoup, et je ne m'attarde pas énormément sur les détailles, sauf pour les lemons !**_

_**Bisous les miss et sûrement à demain ! ! !**_

_**P.P.S ! Pour la maladie : je sait qu'elle est banale, mais ce n'est qu'un tout petit épisode de l'histoire, l'idée principale, c'est les cours « d'éducations » sexuelle quand même ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou, voici donc le chapitre quatre, et vu ce qu'il se passe dedans, je pari que les deux zigotos qui m servent d'acteurs risquent de venir me voir après le tournage.**_

_**Sinon, et bien bonne lecture !**_

**__________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 4 : Second cour et certitude.**

- Harry, raconte-moi ta vie, dans le coté moldu je veux dire, comment ca se passait ? Demanda Draco en nouant ses jambes à celles du petit brun.

- Heu…C'était…Comment dire… Bégaya Harry.

- Si atroce que ca ?

- Et bien…Je vivais avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin, il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout. Comme ce sont des moldus, ils me traitaient de monstre. Expliqua Harry avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Je vois, ca n'a pas dû être rose tous les jours là bas.

- En effet… Et toi, c'était comment du coté sorcier ? Demanda Harry.

- Heu…je…Et ben heu…Bafouilla Draco.

- Pas mieux que moi ?

- C'est à dire que…En fait, mon père ne m'a pas pourri gâter comme tout le monde le pense…Il était plutôt du genre à m'inculquer les règles de bases d'un roi… Raconta Draco.

- Je comprends. Dit simplement Harry.

Draco bougea lentement sa main, la faisant glisser sur la peau douce de Harry qui ne put retenir un minuscule gémissement qui fit sourire Draco. Le brun était totalement inexpérimenté dans le domaine du sexe, alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire son second cours ici même ? Se dit le blond. Bien sur, il ne le toucherait pas, ou en tout cas, il ne descendrait pas ses mains en dessous de ses anches ! Non, il aurait bien trop peur d'entacher la pureté de Harry, mais malgré tout, il savait qu'il était dangereux pour lui d'être aussi naïf, alors autant lui expliquer tout de suite comment se protéger des mains baladeuses et autres perversités malsaines.

- Dit moi Harry, ça te dit de faire ton second cours ici et maintenant ? Proposa le blond.

- Heu…Oui, pourquoi pas…Répondit Harry dans un murmure.

- Hier, tu m'as raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Finnigan et Thomas, et je ne veux pas que ca recommence, donc je vais t'expliquer comment te défendre. Expliqua Draco.

- OK.

- Donc, si quelqu'un te colle contre un mur et te retient, il te suffit de lui donner un bon coup de pied ou de genoux entre les jambes, je t'assure, effet garantit ! Ensuite, si on t'embrasse contre ton gré, tu lui mords la lèvre, et si quelqu'un pose la main sur toi de façon déplacer, tu menace de crier au viol. C'est à peu prés tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Récita le blond.

- O…Ok. Répondit Harry, peu sur de pouvoir agir avec tant de violence.

- De toute façon, après ce que je vais leur faire, je ne sui pas sur qu'ils auront encore le courage de s'approcher de toi…Murmura Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Draco, celui-ci sentit avec désespoir sa virilité se réveiller.

- Draco ? Appela Harry.

- Oui petit ange ? Répondit celui-ci, au bord du supplice.

- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ? Demanda le brun en rougissant un peu.

- Parce que…tu es quelqu'un d'attachant, de timide, et fragile. Tu es comme un enfant que j'ai envie de protéger…Répondit pensivement Draco.

- Je t'aime fort Draco…Murmura Harry.

A ce moment là, Draco eut la certitude qu'il était fou amoureux de Harry.

- Moi aussi…Répondit-il doucement en embrassant le front du griffondor.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, puis Harry se mit à gigoter, se frottant inconsciemment contre Draco.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda le blond.

- J'ai froid dans le dos…Murmura le brun.

Sans un mot, Draco retourna délicatement Harry, puis colla son torse contre son dos, avant de passer ses mains sur le torse du brun. Celui-ci eut un soupire de…Plaisir ?

- Ca vas Harry ? Demanda Draco en repassant ses mains le long du corps du brun.

- O…Oui…C'est tes…Mains, ça me fait des sensations bizarres…Murmura Harry sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

Draco sourit avant de laisser ses mains explorer tout le torse du brun, le faisant parfois gémir ou soupirer.

- Suite du cours : on appelle ça de l'excitation…Murmura suavement Draco à l'oreille de son ange.

- C'est…étrange…Hmm…Dit Harry dans un souffle.

Draco continua ses caresses avec tendresse, passant ses mains sur les tétons légèrement durcis de Harry. Il déposa doucement sa bouche dans le cou du brun, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Il lui embrassa le cou puis passa sa langue sur sa peau douce et hâlée.

- Dra…co…Soupira Harry en se cambrant doucement.

- Tu aime ? Demanda le blond.

- O…oui…Répondit le griffondor.

- Pour le moment, je n'irais pas plus loin, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir avant de faire un pas en avant… Murmura Draco.

Harry hocha la tête puis se retourna de nouveau, le visage prés de celui du blond.

- Ca fait quoi l'excitation ? Demanda Harry.

Draco eut un petit rire puis lui répondit :

- Regarde entre tes jambes…

Harry s'exécuta puis rougit doucement en voyant qu'une partit de son corps semblait assez bien réveillée.

- C'est bizarre…Murmura-il en se calant de nouveau dans les bras de Draco.

- C'est naturel…Dit le blond en le serrant contre lui.

Harry se colla contre Draco, se faisant rencontrer leurs sexes. Le brun eut un petit cri de surprise, et Draco un gémissement de plaisir.

- Désolé ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! Dit Harry d'un air affoler.

- Ce n'est rein, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis dans le même état que toi…Murmura Draco.

- Ha bon ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, en fait, à force de te toucher depuis tout à l'heure, ca m'a moi aussi exciter, du cou, nous sommes dans le même état. Expliqua le blond.

- Comment on fait pour redevenir normal ? Parce que ca fait bizarre, mais quand je t'ai touché…Harry rougit fortement…J'ai eut comme une décharge électrique…Murmura le brun.

- Et ca t'a fait du bien ? Demanda Draco.

- O…Oui…Répondit le brun.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco donna un faible coup de reins, faisant gémir Harry de surprise et de plaisir.

- Laisse toi faire, ca vas te calmer…Murmura le blond. Si tu veux arrêter, dit-le moi, je m'arrêterais tout de suite.

Harry hocha timidement la tête. Draco donna un second coup de bassin tout en serrant Harry contre lui. Il glissait contre son corps, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Soudain, retentirent dans la pièce deux gémissements plus forts que les autres, et les deux garçons se déversèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Alors ? Demanda Draco en lançant un sort de nettoyage sur les draps immaculé de matière blanchâtre et visqueuse.

- J…Ca fait…Bégaya Harry.

- Tu as aimé ?

Sans un mot le brun hocha timidement la tête avant de se lover contre Draco. Ils s'endormirent, tendrement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, Harry regarda l'heure, il devrait rester encore trois heures et demi dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, pour tomber sur deux orbes émeraude qui le fixaient avec intensité.

- Bien dormi petit ange ? Demanda le blond.

- O…oui, et toi ? Répondit Harry.

- Très bien.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à c que…

- Salut les gars ! Hurla quelqu'un en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, Et Draco se redressa en tenant Harry contre lui.

- Blaise, j'aurais du m'en douter…Murmura le blond.

- Bonjours Blaise ! Dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Alors, comment ça va ce matin Ryrounet ? Demanda Blaise en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Heu…Bien et toi ? Répondit le brun.

- Super bien.

Draco s'assit dans le lit, se calant contre un amas d'oreiller, puis fit passer Harry entre ses jambes. Il glissa ses bras autour de son torse puis le fit s'appuyer contre lui.

- Ca, ça vaut la photo ! Dit Blaise en sortant de sa poche un petit appareil d'appartenance sorcière. Sans que Harry ou Draco n'aient pus faire le moindre geste, la photographie sortit de l'appareil. Blaise la secoua puis la regarda avec un sifflement d'admiration.

- Montre Blaise ! S'écria Harry avec un sourire.

Le serpentard lui tendit la photo, puis Harry la regarda avec une moue amusée au visage, Draco observait l'œuvre par-dessus l'épaule du brun, sa tête appuyer contre celle-ci.

- Draco, tu me chatouille dans le cou avec tes cheveux ! Dit Harry en riant.

Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, puis Blaise partit, une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons purent se lever, ils prirent une douche puis se préparèrent avant de refaire apparition, ensemble, dans le château.

Nanoue : Et voilà, chapitre 4 termi…[auteurtitrice coupé dans son discours par un poing qui vient du lui tombé sur la tête +_+]

Draco : Tu vas la sentir passer celle là !

Nanoue : +_+ déjà fait…

Harry : Mais enfin mon amour, ne lui fait as trop mal, sinon, tu ne vas pas pouvoir retenter ce genre d'expérience !

Nanoue : Merci Harry !

Harry : C'est pas pour toi que je le fais miss !

Nanoue : Je suis une incomprise, sniff !

Draco : je ne veux plus voir de scène aussi embarrassante que celle-ci !

Nanoue : [se limant les ongles avec attention ] Cause toujours… BING [Second poing qui vient de s'abattre sur le crâne de Nanoue]Bobo la tête, pas taper moi ! …

Draco : tu vas mourir !

Nanoue : Nan ! ! ! Miss l'ange rouge, ton idée de me construire un abri anti-dray tiens toujours, parce que là, ca deviens un cas de force majeur, au secours, je veux pas mourir ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Fin

Nanoue

1993-2008

Vous remercie de votre visite

Mais nannnn ! ! ! ! ! ! J'suis morte ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J'veux pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Draco, je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Espèce d'enfoiré ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Voilà, mis à par ce petit incident, je vous remercie pour les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire, j'essaierais de poster mon prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais vu que les cours reprennent demain, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Mais sinon, promis, il arrive le plus tôt possible ! Bisous ! ! !


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou ! Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, je reconnait avoir été quelques peu longuette, mais je m'en excuse, j'ai été privé d'ordinateur, à quinze ans q__uand même, il y a plus original ! ! !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre cinq : Troisième cour.**

Harry et Draco arrivèrent en bavardant tranquillement dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la grande porte, le vacarme ambiant ne les étonna pas, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Harry détourna son regard du visage de Draco pour regarder la grande salle : plus personne ne parlait, ils regardaient les deux garçons avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Harry baisa timidement la tête puis Draco lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

- On se revoit plus tard petit ange…

Et les deux garçons se séparèrent, chacun un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Harry s'avança doucement vers la table des griffondor, Ron et Hermione le regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Heu…Salut ! Dit Harry en s'asseyant. Les conversations reprirent sans que l'on ne face très attention au brun. Mais au bout d'un moment, Ron se tourna vers lui puis demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ces deux derniers jours ?  
Son ton était emplit de reproche, et Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Laisse Ron, ne fait pas attention à lui, après tout, c'est un traître. Dit Seamus Finnigan sans même regarder le petit brun.

Harry ne bougea pas, il ne savait pas de quoi les autres parlaient.

- Potter, tu ne sers à rien ici…Murmura méchamment Dean Thomas prés de Harry.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva, tête baisser. Il marcha d'un pas lent, traversant la salle sous les regards des élèves. Une fois à l'extérieur, il partit en direction du parc. Il se retrouva au bord du lac, seul et triste. Qu'avait-il fait pour être rejeter de la sorte ? Il ne comprenait pas…

- De toute façon, je ne comprends jamais rien moi…Murmura-il en jetant une pierre dans les eaux troubles et profondes.

Le temps passa lentement, mais il resta toute la matinée là, sur un petit rocher, puis il finit par s'endormir, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte que la lune était haute dans le ciel. Il se leva doucement, se disant que de toute façon, il n'était pas attendu. Il sortit de sa petite cachette puis retourna au château. Il traversa les couloirs, puis se ravisa… Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la tour des griffondors…Mais…Où pouvait-il aller à l'heure qu'il était ? Il marcha sans but précis, puis, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un ou quelque chose avant de basculer en arrière. Mais il fut rattraper avant de tomber au sol par une poigne forte qui lui soutenait la nuque. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de la personne puis se rendit alors compte que c'était…

- Draco…Souffla-il avec soulagement.

- Harry, je t'ai cherché toute la journée, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis inquiété ! Je suis même aller voir Weasley et Granger ! Mais ils m'ont dit que tu étais sortit de la grande salle ce matin sans la moindre raison. Raconta Draco en serrant faiblement Harry dans ses bras.

- J…Ils…Dit Harry en sanglotant doucement.

Draco se demanda ce qu'il c'était passé, Harry était à présent en pleurs dans ses bras, se tenant à sa chemise comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher.

- Hey, petit ange, raconte moi, que c'est-il passé ce matin…Demanda Draco en câlinant le brun.

- J…Pas ici…Murmura Harry.

- Ok, aller, viens. Dit le blond avant de passer une main sous les genoux de Harry et l'autre dans son dos.

Il le souleva du sol puis le tin contre lui. Ils partirent de nouveau en direction de la salle sur demande. Une fois à l'intérieure de celle-ci, Draco déposa doucement Harry sur un sofa, devant une grande cheminée.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Demanda il.

- J…Ce matin, quand on est arrivé dans la grande salle,…

Et Harry raconta tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, pleurant à chaude larmes dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci était…outré. Et les deux autres abrutis qui lui avaient dit que Harry n'avait aucune raison de disparaître ainsi ! Ils restèrent dans la salle sur demande un long moment, mais, alors que le brun commençait à s'endormir, Blaise entra dans la salle puis se précipita sur le brun, il le prit dans ses bras en le renversant sur le canapé sous le regard assassin de Draco.

- HARRY ! ! ! Je me suis inquiété toute la journée ! ! ! Se lamenta Blaise, allongé de tout son long sur le griffondor qui ne pipait mot.

- Blaise, lâche le, tu l'étouffe. Dit Draco en sentant la jalousie lui monter un peu trop au cerveau.

Blaise le regarda puis posa son regard sur Harry, avant de se lever, de se retourner et…De pousser Draco sur Harry, le faisant se retrouver allongé sur celui-ci.

Draco se releva en s'excusant auprès du brun, puis se tourna vers Blaise.

- Toi…Murmura il d'un ton menaçant.

- Ho, ho…Dit Blaise.

Draco s'approcha tout doucement de lui, le saisit par le col de sa chemise blanche puis le fit avancer jusqu'à la porte…avant de le foutre dehors.

- Une vraie tornade ce mec. Dit le blond en retournant s'asseoir auprès de Harry qui avait suivit toute la scène.

- P…Pourquoi tu l'as mis dehors ? Demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'il t'a sauter dessus. Répondit Draco.

- Heu…Ais pas tout compris…Murmura le brun en retournant se loger dans les bras du blond.

- C'est pas grave. Draco savait que Harry ne comprendrais pas, sinon, il ne lui aurais jamais dit.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi sur le sofa, se câlinant, pendant un long moment. Finalement, Draco fit apparaître deux lits une place, séparer par deux tables de nuits.

- On vas aller dormir un peu, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain. Dit le blond.

Harry acquiesça, mais avant qu'il n'ait pus se lever, Draco le souleva du canapé pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Harry se mit en boxer, puis s'installa sous les couvertures. Draco se tourna vers son propre lit, mais la main d'Harry se posa sur la sienne.

- D…Dors avec moi…S'il te plait… demanda le brun en rougissant.

Draco sourit puis se dénuda à son tour avant de s'installer sous les couvertures. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry puis le sera contre lui.

- Je suis sur que demain se passera mieux…Dit-il.

- Je l'espère…Murmura le griffondor avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras du blond.

Quand Draco remarqua que Harry dormais profondément, il se pencha à son oreille puis murmura :

- Je t'aime mon ange…Ne l'oublie pas…

Puis il déposa doucement ses lèvre sur la joue du brun, se refusant à lui voler un baiser lors de son sommeil. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, bercer par la respiration de Harry.

- BEBOUT LA DEDANS ! ! ! Hurla une voix.

Draco papillonna des yeux, pour tomber sur le visage de Blaise qui venait de le réveiller en fanfare.

- Putain, pas toi…Murmura le blond découragé.

- C'est fou comme l'on se sent aimer. Dit Blaise avec un sourire.

- Blaise, c'est le premier jour des vacances ! Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es venu me réveiller ! Dit Draco.

- Parce que moi, je ne passe pas les vacances ici je te rappelle, et je par dans dix minutes, donc je suis venu vous dire au revoir et vous donner quelque chose ! Expliqua Blaise.

- Je vois…Harry dors encore malgré le foutoir que tu nous fait ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers le griffondor qui avait enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- A priori, oui. Conclut Blaise.

- Laisse moi cinq minute que je le réveil et on te rejoins. Dit le blond.

- Ok, je serait devant la porte, je suppose que tu ne veut pas être dérangé… Dit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le serpentard sortit de la salle, laissant le deux autres seuls.

Draco regarda Harry, puis se mit à califourchon au dessus de celui-ci. Il lui massa doucement les épaules, puis tout les dos. Le brun se réveilla doucement, en sentant les mains du blond parcourir tout son dos, le massant à la perfection. Il gémit, puis sortit la tête de sous l'oreiller, avant de se retourner entre les jambes de Draco.  
- Bon jours petit ange, bien dormi ?Demanda le blond en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

- Oui, très bien et toi ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Et bien…Très bien, jusqu'à ce que Blaise vienne me réveiller. Répondit le blond.

Harry sourit puis se leva sur les coudes, n'étant à présent séparer du visage de Draco que par quelques centimètre. Pourquoi avait-il envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond ? Il se souvint avoir vu Ron et Hermione le faire plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il regarda Draco dans les yeux, celui-ci lui sourit radieusement avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le faisant tombé sur le lit.

- Draco ? Dit Harry.  
- Oui petit ange ?

- J…J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser tout à l'heure…Avoua Harry en rougissant.

Draco le regarda quelques secondes avec un sourire, puis s'approcha lentement des lèvres du brun, avant d'y déposer doucement les sienne dans un chaste baiser. Harry sentit une explosion de sensations plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres dans son ventre, le faisant vibrer au plus profond de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus ressentir que ce bonheur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Draco lui demanda si ca lui avait plut, Harry avait répondu positivement, tout en rougissant. Les deux garçons se levèrent, puis Draco alla chercher Blaise lorsqu'ils furent habillés cinq minutes plus tard.

- Alors voilà ; avant de partir, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous…Dit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- Et c'est ? Demanda Draco.

Blaise se tourna vers Harry en ignorant le blond puis lui tendis un petit paquet surmonter d'un nœud rouge. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Draco puis lui donna le même paquet, mais surmonter d'un nœud bleu.

- Vous n'aurez le droit de l'ouvrir que lorsque je serait partit ! Dit Blaise avant de les embrasser tout les deux sur la joue.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

- Et bien, je suppose que maintenant, on peu les ouvrir…Dit Draco en ayant peur de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur du paquet.

Harry ouvrit le sien puis tomba sur un petit paquet de photo sorcières, sous le petit tas, il y avait un mot, soigneusement rédiger par la main de Blaise. Il prit le mot puis le lut rapidement.

_Salut mon Ryry ! _

Je t'offre toutes ces photos, Draco en a d'autre, ce ne sont que des photo de vous deux que j'ai prises à votre insu, sauf une que tu reconnaîtras sûrement. Je vous laisse le soin de trouver un album pour les ranger ! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas de double !

_Bonne vacance ! _

_Blaise_

Harry sourit joyeusement, puis parcourut les photographies animé des yeux. Sur la première, Draco le regardait de loin, ensuite, il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, c'était le jour où Dumbledore les avaient envoyer dans la forêt interdite. Sur la suivante, ils étaient tout deux endormis dans le sac de couchage, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Draco. Il regarda les autre, puis s'arrêta finalement sur la dernière : ils étaient tout les deux dans leurs lit, s'embrassant chastement ! Blaise venait à peine de prendre la photos !

- BLAISE, TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! ! ! Hurla soudain Draco faisant sursauter Harry.

Draco avait lui aussi regarder ses propres photos, et n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de hurler son indignation.

- D…Draco, ce n'est pas si atroce…Si ? Demanda doucement Harry dans son dos.

Le blond se retourna puis regarda Harry, celui-ci avait les joues rougies, et tenait un petit paquet de photos dans la main.

- C'est une atteinte à la vie privée…Marmonna le blond en prenant Harry ans ses bras.

- Moi je les aime bien ces photos…Mais…Regarde celle-la. Dit Harry en lui montrant celle du baiser.

- Je vais le tuer ! Dit Draco. Elle est cependant très jolie. Ajouta-il plus bas.

- Je trouve aussi ! Dit le brun en souriant.

Ils réunirent les photos ensembles, puis les mirent dans les sac de cour de Draco avant de descendre vers la grande salle. Mais, devant les portes, Harry s'arrêta.

- Je sait à quoi tu pense Harry, mais si le moindre crétin s'approche de toi aujourd'hui, je le tue. Dit Draco en lui prenant la main. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et furent surpris de remarquer qu'elle était presque totalement vide ! Seul la table des serdaigles contenait plus de deux personnes. Draco proposa à Harry de déjeuner ensembles, et celui-ci accepta avec plaisir. Ils s'installèrent à la table des serpentards, puis déjeunèrent tranquillement avant de sortir dans le parc.

- Il y a une sortit à Préaulard demain, on y vas ensemble ? Proposa Draco.

- Oui ! Répondit Harry en offrant un magnifique sourire au blond.

Draco avait fini par tomber éperdument amoureux du petit brun, il le sentait, mais, il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer, pas pour le moment, alors que celui-ci ne connaissait rien à l'amour, il préférait attendre qu'il puisse prendre ces décisions lui même. Les deux garçons passèrent la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, se souriant tout le temps. Ils se tenaient la main et se baladaient, sans se douter que plusieurs personnes les observaient…

Le soir venu, après le dîner, Draco demanda à Harry ce qu'il voulait faire. Celui-ci répondit qu'il voulait retourner dans la salle sur demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry se mit prés de la cheminée, assit à même le sol, un sourire rêveur flottant sur son doux visage.

- à quoi pense tu petit ange ? Demanda Draco en le rejoignant.

- A…à toi…Murmura Harry en rougissant.

Draco sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe du brun.

- Tu dors…Avec moi ce soir ? Demanda timidement Harry.

- Tout ce que tu veut. Répondit Draco en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Harry déposa sa tête sur le torse du blond, puis ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, ne faisant que profiter de la présence de l'autre.

- Petit ange, il faudrait penser à aller dormir…Murmura Draco à l'oreille du brun.

- Hmm…Ok… Répondit Harry qui commençait à somnoler.

Ils se levèrent puis allèrent s'allonger, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il vas répondre, j'en sait rein moi même ! Je sait, c'est pas super cool de couper là, mais c'est pas si grave…M*r*e ! Y a Draco qui se pointe direction : l'abri anti-Dray, en espérant y arriver avant qu'il ne me tombe dessus. Ouf ! réussi.

*Toc, Toc, Toc *

Nanoue : Y a personne.

Draco : Nanoue ! ! ! quand tu sors de la dedans, je t'étripe ! ! !

Nanoue : Mais, c'est pas juste, j'ai rien fait de mal cette fois ! ! !

Draco : le coup des photos ! Nan mais tu as vu les énormité ?

Nanoue : Même pas vrai d'abord !

Draco : De toute façon, tu pourra pas rester éternellement là dedans, et si je choppe miss l'age rouge, elle vas entendre parler du pays avec son abri anti-moi !

Nanoue : Heu…Miss l'ange rouge, j'te fait une tite place dans l'abri ? ? ? Parce que j'ai pas envie que tu te face défigurer par Coco !

_Vous avez dû remarquer que quand Draco parle à Harry, des fois, il dit « petit ange » et jamais « mon petit ange » faites y attention, je n'en dit pas plus__ !_

_Voilà, sinon, je me met de suite à la suite (c'est français ça ? Je sait pas…) Bon, bisou ! ! ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou, voici pour votre plus grand plaisir (et le miens ^.^) le chapitre six des folles aventures de nos chers amis ***Baf*** . Ouille !_

_Draco : envoie la suite au lieu de blablater !  
nanoue : Mais ! ! ! tu m'a fait mal ! ! ! Autant t'es doux avec Harry, autant avec moi, c'est pas encore ça !_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 6 : De nouvelles en nouvelles.**

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il remarqua que Draco dormait encore, il se lova dans les bras du blond puis respira son odeur, Draco ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après lui, il se regardèrent en souriant, puis le blond embrassa le griffondor sur le front avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. La matinée passa rapidement, puis vint l'heure de la sortie à Préaulard, ils présentèrent leurs autorisation de sortit à Rusard, le concierge, puis partirent en direction du village.

Sur le chemin, Harry jetait de discrets regards à Draco, mais celui-ci l'avait remarquer, il tendit la main puis saisit délicatement celle du brun qui rougit en essayant de cacher son sourire.

- Harry, je suis navré de t'annoncer que tu es homosexuel. Dit soudain Draco.

- Que je suis quoi ? Demanda le griffondor en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- En fait, hétérosexuel, c'est quelqu'un qui préfère les personnes de sexe différent, un garçon qui préfère les filles et vice-versa, homosexuel, c'est une personne qui préfère les gens de même sexe qu'elle, et bisexuel, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de préférences. Expliqua le blond.

- Je comprend… Toi, tu es quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Homosexuel…Répondit le blond. Evidement, Draco le lui avait dit aussi naturellement car il savait que Harry n'aurait aucun préjuger, n'y connaissant strictement rien. Et toi ? Ajouta il.

- Heu…Comme toi…Je crois…Répondit pensivement Harry.

Draco sourit, puis resserra sa prise sur la main du brun. Ils arrièrent au village, puis firent quelques magasin, avant que Draco ne propose d'aller se mettre à l'abri, la pluie s'étant mise à tombé. Ils allèrent au bar des trois balais, celui-ci était presque vide, la plupart des autres élèves de Poudlard étant rentré dans leurs familles respectives. Draco commanda deux bières au beurre, puis plongea son regard dans les grands yeux de Harry qui le regardait, un léger sourire, au lèvres depuis un long moment déjà.

- Ca vas Ryry ? Demanda le blond en passant sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

- Mais ! je m'appelle pas Ryry ! S'exclama l'intéressé en riant.

- Moi j'aime bien…Mais je préfère tout de même « petit ange »…Murmura Draco en déposant un léger baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

Harry rougit, mais offrit un adorable sourire à Draco. Ils passèrent un moment agréable dans le bar, à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où Harry décida d'aller faire un tour à la cabane hurlante. Ils partirent donc en direction de la vieille baptise, une fois devant, Harry s'approcha, passant sous les barricades barrant la demeure.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens ici ! Dit Draco en le regardant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, viens, je vais te montrer un secret ! Lui dit Harry sans se départire de son sourire.

Draco hésita puis le suivit finalement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entré, celle-ci était dégondée et laissait libre d'accès le reste du taudis.

- Harry, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Demanda le blond.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Répondit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour toi que je m'inquiète…Murmura Draco en passant un bras autour de la taille du brun tout en regardant autour d'eux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre d'une grande pièce, puis Harry se baissa avant d'attraper ce qui semblait être une poignée de fer forgée. Il tira dessus de toutes ses force, et une trappe s'ouvrit, laissant voir un passage sombre et humide. Il tendit sa main à Draco, et celui-ci le regarda hésitant une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il s'approcha du brun puis lui agrippa de nouveau la taille, le serrant contre lui. Ils descendirent dans le tunnel, puis le traversèrent sur toute sa longueur, avant d'en ressortir…

- M…Mais on es où là ? Demanda Draco en regardant le grand lac de Poudlard s'étendre sous la bute où ils étaient perchés.

- à l'école ! Répondit Harry.

- Heu…Harry…Le saule cogneur…Se remet à bouger ! Dit Draco.

Harry regarda au dessus de lui pour remarquer que, effectivement, l'arbre était en mouvement. Il se baissa de justesse lorsqu'une branche voulut l'expulser, Draco l'attrapa par les anches puis se mit à courir jusqu'à être hors de porter de l'arbre, malheureusement, il trébucha sur une racine, les deux garçons rouèrent sur le sol, dévalant la bute, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur la berge caillouteuse du lac, Harry allongé de tout son long sur Draco qui ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher. Finalement, le griffondor laissa sa tête se poser sur la poitrine du blond, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

- Je…Crois que…Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer…Avec toi…Souffla Draco.

- Je suis désoler…Murmura Harry.

- Ce n'es rien, on s'est bien amuser ! Répondit le blond.

Draco fit rouler Harry sur le sol, se retrouvant de ce fait allonger sur lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il fit glisser ses mais sur les côtes du brun, avant de le chatouiller ! Harry laissa un cris aigus sortir de sa gorge avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats de façon tout à fait adorable.

- Arrête ! pitié… ! Suppliait le brun entre deux éclats de rire.

Draco riait aussi, ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'amuser ainsi, puis finalement, le blond arrêta la torture. Ce fut Harry qui le fit rouler de coté cette fois, se retrouvant de nouveau sur lui. Il se redressa, et resta assit sur Draco, le regardant avec un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Le blond resta quelques secondes au sol, reprenant sa respiration, avant de s'asseoir correctement, tenant Harry contre lui. Le brun était à présent à califourchon dans une position plus que suggestives, sur les genoux de Draco. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un court instant, puis lentement, Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ils en restèrent au plus chaste des baiser, puis le brun posa sa tête dans le cou du blond.

- Petit ange sacrée…Murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

- Je t'aime Draco ! Dit Harry en redressant la tête avec un grand sourie.

Draco le regarda en souriant lui aussi. Ce n'était pas vraiment une déclaration d'amour, il le savait, Harry ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments, alors il disait les mots les plus simples et compréhensibles.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…Répondit le blond.

Il l'avait dit, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais sa phrase avait sonné comme un « je t'aime beaucoup » sans avoir l'impacte d'un « je suis amoureux de toi ». Mais ca viendrais, il en était sûr, un jour, oui, un jour…

La nuit tomba rapidement, sans qu'il ne se détache l'un de l'autre, discutant parfois de tout et de rien. Finalement, Draco se leva, tenant Harry contre lui. Celui-ci surpris avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille de blond. Draco passa ses main sous les cuisses du brun pour le soutenir. Harry était léger, il ne le gênait pas pour marcher ou bouger. Une fois devant les portes du château, il finit par le reposer au sol avant de lui prendre doucement la main.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle puis dînèrent tranquillement, mais, malheureusement, un petit groupe d'élèves étant reste à l'école vint les importuner. On pouvait compter parmi ces élèves des griffondors comme Seamus Finnigan, Colin Cryvey et d'autres, ainsi que quelques Serdaigles.

- Et bien Potter, on trahis ses amis maintenant ? Cracha Seamus.

- Ouais, et paraît que tu t'envoie en l'air avec la fouine aussi. Ajouta un Serdaigle.

- Heu…J…Je…Harry ne comprenait pas, de quoi pouvaient ils bien parler ?

- Ho, tête de nœud, ta gueule. S'interposa Draco d'un ton sans appel.

- Malfoy, si je me tais pas, tu vas me faire quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peut me faire quelque chose ? Je sait moi ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, mais je suppose que tu ne l'à pas dit à ta petite pute ! Dit l'autre.

Draco vit rouge. Il se leva, puis contourna lentement la table, rien ne l'avait spécialement mi dans cet été…à par l'insulte donner à Harry.

- Barre toi…Tout de suite…Murmura il d'une voix rauque de colère.

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda le serdaigle d'un air de défit.

Harry regardait la scène, il sentait de la chaleur se répandre dans son corps au fur et à mesure que Draco s'énervait, il ressentait les même sentiment, lui donnant envie de crier. La magie crépitait autour du corps de Draco, elle s'échappait dangereusement de ses doigts sous les yeux des autres, mais le blond ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était énervé. Mais pour le moment, il arrivait encore à se contenir.

- Alors, tu ne me répond pas. Bien, je crois que l'on peut te le prendre un petit moment, tu n'y verra aucun inconvénient… Dit le garçon en s'approchant de Harry qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le brun était submerger par les sentiment de Draco, l'immobilisant totalement.

- Ne t'avise même pas de poser ta main sur lui…Dit Draco d'un ton menaçant.

- Et que vas tu faire ? Me frapper peut être ? Dit l'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette petite sallope ne mériterait même pas que je pose mes yeux dessus normalement, mais je vais faire un exception.

Le serdaigle voulut prendre Harry par l'épaule, mais il fut repoussé par une sorte de bouclier invisible, le projetant à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Putain ,c'est quoi ça ? Hurla il en se relevant tout en tenant le mur derrière lui.

- Un pouvoir de protection. Dit Draco en souriant narquoisement. Je ne savait même pas que je le possédait. Comme quoi mon père ne m'a pas laisser que des emmerdes. Termina-il.

- N…Non, tu n'est pas…Bégaya Seamus devant le serpentard.

- Et si, je suis…ça. Répondit Draco. Harry, on y vas ? Proposa il en tendant sa main ver le brun.

Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise avec lenteur avant d'attraper la main du blond. Aussi tôt, tout les sentiments de colère qu'il contenaient s'estompèrent. Ils sortirent de la salle puis s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir. Harry se laissa glisser contre un mur puis se retrouva assis par terre, regardant dans le vague.

- Ca vas aller ? Demanda Draco.

- J…Je…Oui, mais…Je me pose plein de questions… Répondit Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Répondit celui-ci.

- Q…Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ? Et…Qu'est-ce que c'était que…ça ? Demanda le brun.

- Cet été…Murmura Draco. Mon père est mort, en même temps que ma mère, ils se sont suicidés, en me laissant seul. J'ai hérité de tout, les dettes comme l'argent. J'ai vendu le manoir, payé les dettes, et j'ai finit par me trouver un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Toute cette histoire à fait la une de la gazette. C'est pour ça que l'autre taré à dit qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé cet été. Expliqua Draco.

Le blond s'était assis à coté de Harry, et celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du serpentard.

- Et pour ce qu'il viens de se passer, j'ai découvert cette été que mon père avait un don de Protection. Il consiste à protégé son âme sœur lorsque celle-ci est en danger ou autre. Je suppose que tu as du ressentir toute ma colère tout à l'heure, non ? Harry hocha la tête. C'est une création de lien qui se produits si les deux âmes sont assez proches l'une de l'autre, si le pouvoir se développe, il se peut que les deux personnes puisse communiquer par télépathie, au début sur de courte distance, puis par la suite de n'importe quel endroit. Raconta le blond.

- Heu…C'est quoi des âmes sœurs ? Demanda Harry.

- Ce sont deux âmes ou deux personnes faite l 'une pour l'autre.  
- Mais…Si j'ai bien compris…Ca veut dire que nous sommes des…âmes sœurs ? Demanda le brun.

- Et bien…à priori oui. Répondit Draco en souriant malgré lui.

- Et…Des âmes sœurs, c'est sensé faire quoi ?

- Et bien, en fait, toutes les personnes n'ont pas d'âmes sœurs, c'est même assez rare d'en voir. Quelqu'un qui a une âme sœur n'est complet, en fait, il lui manque une partie de son âme, comme le yin et le yang. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Pour que cette âme soit complète, il faut qu'elle trouve son autre, sa sœur jumelle. Deux âmes sœurs sont censé s'aimer à mourir, pour l'éternité. Dit le blond en caressant du bout des doigt la main du brun.

- Alors…Harry releva la tête vers le blond puis le regarda avec un grand sourire. Moi, je t'aime pour l'éternité ! Dit-il.

Draco sourit sincèrement, puis se leva avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je t'en fait le serment…Murmura-il.

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur…Dumbledore lui même.

- Ha, bonsoir jeunes gens ! Dit il en souriant aux deux garçons. Je vous cherchait justement. Ajout-il d'un air malicieux. Rejoignez moi dans mon bureau lorsque…Vous serez moins occupez.

Effectivement, ils ne s'étaient pas détacher l'un de l'autre.

- Bien monsieur. Répondit Harry.

Dumbledore disparut dans les grand escalier de pierre montant dans les étages.

- Je me demande ce que ce vieux citronné nous veut…Se demanda Draco.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller maintenant, je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il nous demandait plutôt de le suivre. Dit Harry.

Ils se mirent alors à courir à la suite du directeur, le retrouvant dans le couloir de son bureau. Ils le rattrapèrent puis le suivirent en silence jusqu'aux escaliers de pierre montant. Une fois dans le bureau, Dumbledore fit apparaître deux chaises puis invita ses élèves à s'asseoir.

- Bien, je voulait vous parler de votre lien. Dit Dumbledore.

- Notre lien ? Demanda Draco. Le fait que nous soyons des âmes sœurs ?  
- Précisément. Je sait que depuis un certain temps vous vous entendez très bien, et maintenant que ce lien à été établis entre vous, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous vous sépariez l'un de l'autre le moins possible. Le professeur sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un livre qu'il tendit aux deux jeunes hommes. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous aviez été toucher par la rose des glaces et qu'ensuite vous avez regarder monsieur Malfoy. Expliqua Dumbledore en regardant Harry. Lisez le paragraphe trois. Ajouta-il.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent puis parcoururent du regard le fameux paragraphe.

« Si une personne possédant une âme sœur entre en contact directe avec la rose des glace déclenche la maladie en regardant son âme sœur, cette personne risque sa vie si elle ne reste pas la plus proche possible de son âme sœur pendant une durée de un an. En effet, la maladie persiste dans ce cas et tente de briser le lien de jumelage des âmes, réduisant à néant toute vie. Malheureusement, il n'existe aucun remède contre ce fait, ce cas ne s'étant vu qu'une seule fois dans toute l'histoire de cette plante. »

- C'est pas vrai…Murmura Draco. Ca veut dire que si l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, Harry risque sa vie ? Demanda Draco en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Précisément monsieur Malfoy. Répondit le directeur.

- M…Mais…Bégaya le blond.

- Tu sait Draco tu n'est pas obliger de…Commença Harry.

- Stop ! Je ne veut pas que tu meurt, on en parle tout à l'heure, et je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle ! L'interrompis Draco en lui attrapant la main.

- Bien, je vois que c'est régler, je vous ai attribuer une chambre personnelle, elle se situe dans l'aile droite du château, je vous laisse le choix du mot de passe, le tableau représente un panier avec des chatons. Dit le directeur.

Les deux garçons le remercièrent avant de le saluer et de partir en direction de leur nouvelle chambre. Ils traversèrent la moitié du château avant d'arriver dans la tour et de se poster devant le tableau en question.

- Je te laisse choisir le mot de passe. Dit Draco qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher la mai du brun.

- Heu, non, vas y toi, je n'ai pas d'idée…Dit Harry.

- Heu…Moi non plus. Dit Draco d'un air penaud.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, chacun réfléchissant à un mot de passe qui pourrait faire plaisir à l'autre…

- Âmes sœurs ! S'exclamèrent il en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire doucement.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Et voilà, fin du chap 6 !_

_Nanoue : DACO, PAS DE RECLAMATION CE SOIR ?_

_Draco : Nan, j'ai la flemme de me déplacer, on verra demain._

_Nanoue : OK ! HARRY, T'EN AS PAS NON PLUS ?_

_Harry : Nan !_

_Nanoue : OK ! RENDEZ VOUS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! ! !_

_Draco : on peut savoir pourquoi tu gueule ?_

_Nanoue : PARCE QUE Y A LA MUSIQUE A FOND !_

_Draco : Ben enlève tes écouteurs ou baisse le son tête de con !_

_Nanoue [virant ses écouteurs] : Ha, ouais, ça vas mieux tout à coup !_

_Draco et Harry : Irrécupérable…_

_Je sait, dans ces moment là, on se dit: "elle est con ste fille", mais je vous jure que ce genre de chose m'arrive vraiment des fois._

_**Fin**_

**_Merci pour les reviews, j'éspère que ca vous plait toujours, au fait, j'ai fait un nouveau blog, c'est une histoire que j'ai totalement inventé, j'ai juste emprunter l'idée des personage à un groupe de musique: cinéma bizarre. Voici le nom du blog: XYandrogyneXY et c'est sur skyrock_**

**_Je ne vous force bien sur pas à y aller, mais si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, ca me ferait plaisir. Cette histoire est elle aussi une yaoi._**

**_BISOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Je sait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca fait presque trois semaine que j'ai pas mis de suite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mais bon, elle est là!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 7 : Et la pratique alors ? !

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre, celle-ci ressemblait plus à un petit studio, il y avait une partie bureau avec deux étagères et deux fauteuils, une partie salon avec une grande cheminée et de confortables canapés, puis une haute mezzanine soutenant sûrement une chambre. Une porte semblait donner dans une salle de bain, et une immense porte fenêtre ouvrait sur un grand balcon de pierre.

- J'aime bien ! Dit Harry en s'approchant du balcon suivit par Draco.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour se retrouver sur la terrasse, Harry s'approcha du rebord puis regarda le vue avec de grands yeux.

- Nous sommes à l'arrière du château, en bas c'est le lac. Expliqua Draco.

Effectivement, la vue se résumait au lac, mais le plus impressionnant était que, à plusieurs centaine de mètres sous le balcon, les eaux troubles et profondes venaient lécher le bas de la tour. Harry regarda le paysage un long moment, avant de regarder Draco, celui-ci était appuyer contre le mur, à coté de la porte fenêtre, le regardant en souriant…Amoureusement ? Niaisement ? Le brun s'approcha de lui puis se mit dans ses bras. Draco le serra contre lui, sans un mot, puis ils finirent par rentré, la nuit étant tombée sur l'école depuis un long moment déjà. Ils allèrent s'installé sur le canapé, devant la grande cheminée, puis Draco entama la conversation.

- Je t'aime, et je refuse, catégoriquement, de m'éloigner de tes beaux yeux, mais pas seulement pour un an, pour toute l'éternité. Dit le blond en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne sut quoi répondre, il se jeta donc au cou de Draco, celui-ci le réceptionna comme il put, c'est à dire allongé sur le canapé de tout son long.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire « moi aussi » ? Demanda-il en souriant tendrement.

- O…Oui ! Bégaya Harry.

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à ce moment là, il aurait put pensé que Draco venait de faire sa demande en mariage. Les deux garçons restèrent dans cette position un long moment, et Harry, épuisé, finit par s'endormir. Draco le pris contre lui comme une princesse et le porta jusque sur la mezzanine ou il découvrit une vaste chambre munie d'un grand lit à baldaquin deux place. Il déposa Harry sur le lit, puis le dénuda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit vêtu plus que d'un simple boxer. Il le mis sous les draps avant de se dénuder à son tour pour le rejoindre.

- Dra…Co…Gémit Harry en ouvrant fébrilement les yeux.

- Chut petit ange, dors, je suis là…Murmura le blond en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond puis respira son odeur. Ils finirent par s'endormir tout les deux, songeant l'un à l'autre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Le lendemain, en se réveillant, ils eurent la surprise de voir, tranquillement assis au pied de leur lit…

- Ho putain Blaise c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Draco avant de mettre la tête sous les draps.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco ! Répondit Blaise en se levant. Bonjour tout le monde, mon petit Ryry tu m'as manquer !Ajouta-il.

- Coucou Blaise…Mais, tu ne devais pas rentré seulement après les vacances ? Demanda Harry. Tu es partit hier, comment se fait-il que tu soit déjà là ?

- Hé, c'est vrai ça ! qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? Demanda Draco du fin fond de ses couvertures.

- Draco, sors de là ! Blaise n'est pas m échant ! Dit Harry en riant.

- Nan ! veut pas ! ! !Gémit Draco.

Harry soupira puis reporta son attention sur Blaise.

- Mon père m'a viré de la maison. Répondit Blaise tout sourire.

- Q…Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Il me vire ! Répondit l'autre d'un ton joviale.

- Mais pourquoi ?Demanda le petit brun.

- J'en sait rien, et franchement, rien à foutre !

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule, mais Blaise était heureux, peut-être se disait-il être enfin libre après tout.

- Draco, tu veut toujours pas sortir ? Demanda Blaise et regardant la masse que formait le corps recroquevillé du blond sous les draps.

- Nan ! encore moins maintenant que je sais que tu vas me harceler toutes les vacances ! Répondit Draco.

- Draco, sors de la dessous, sinon, c'est moi qui viens te chercher ! menaça Harry, un immense sourire au lèvres.

- Viens, je t'attend, mais n'espère pas ressortir après !Répondit Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis souleva la couverture.

- Aller, Draco sors de la ! Dit-il.

- NAN ! ! ! !

Le brun sortit du lit puis tira un coup sec sur les couvertures, Draco n'eut pas le temps de les attraper, et il se retrouva en boxer, assis sur le matelas.

- C'est de la triche ! Dit le blond en boudant.

- Heu…Ok, moi je vais vous laisser, au fait, à quand le mariage les âmes sœurs ? Dit Blaise avant de partir sans attendre de réponse.

- Bon, maintenant que Blaise est partit, tu accepte de te lever ? Demanda Harry.

- Heu…non, mais toi, viens te recoucher ! ! ! Gémit Draco.

Harry accepta avec un sourire puis retourna aux coté du blond. Draco serra le brun dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Au fait les gars ! Hurla Blaise en entrant de nouveau dans la chambre faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

- Ho putain je vais le tuer ! ! ! Cria Draco.

- Que t'arrive t-il Blaise ? Demanda diplomatiquement Harry.

- C'est quand que vous pasez au côté « pratique » des cours tout les deux ? Demanda le serpentard.

- BLAISE ! ! ! Draco semblait…Fulminé.

- Ben quoi Coco ? Demanda Blaise.

Sans même répliquer, Draco envoya un oreiller à la figure du serpentard qui se le pris de plein fouet en riant aux éclats. Il finit cependant par sortir de la chambre après avoir balancer le coussin sur le lit.

- Je…Vais…le…Tuer ! ! ! Grogna Draco en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est le côté « pratique » ? Demanda soudain Harry.

- Heu…Tu te souviens la fois ou… tu as été malade à cause de la rose des glace, quand on est rester serré l'un contre l'autre pendant vingt-quatre heures ?Demanda Draco.

- Heu…Oui. Répondit Harry.

- Et bien…C'était précisément ce moment là le coté de la chose…

Draco s'allongea sur Harry puis lui embrassa doucement le cou tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le torse du brun.

- Le moment ou…On à commencer à faire ca…Dit Draco.

- Je…Je vois…Murmura Harry.

Draco remonta ses baisers vers les lèvres du griffondor et finit par l'embrasser doucement, presque timidement.

- Draco, c'est quoi ce que je ressent quand tu…M'embrasse ? Demanda Harry en rougissant.

- Dit moi ce que ca te fait…Demanda le blond.

- Heu…J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat plus vite, et que si tu me lâche…Je ne pourrait plus respirer…Murmura Harry.

- On appelle ça de l'amour…Tu es amoureux Harry, c'est aussi simple que ça…Répondit Draco avec un sourire.

- Je suis amoureux de toi ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est à toi de répondre à cette question, réfléchit y, je suis sûr que tu trouveras, et quand tu le saura, tu me le dira… Murmura Draco.

- D…D'accord.

Draco se trouvait toujours sur le brun, ses mains posées sur ses anche. Il se baissa puis embrassa doucement Harry, déposant sensuellement et tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long moment s'écoula, puis Harry…se rendormit ! Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua que Draco était toujours allonger sur lui, lui caressant tendrement le torse.

- Draco…murmura-il. Je rêve de toi quand je dors, c'est normal ? Demanda Harry en posant ses lèvres dans le cou du blond avec douceur sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Et bien…Tu rêve de moi comment ? Demanda Draco En caressant toujours le torse nu du brun.

- Heu…Tu sourit, tu es heureux, et…Harry rougit. Tu m'embrasse parfois…Mais il n'y a toujours que toi dans mon sommeil. Termina-il.

- Je vois…Il se peut…que ce soit…De l'amour…Mais je ne peut pas te le certifier, le cœur et les sentiments ne peuvent jamais êtres totalement sondées. Expliqua Draco avec un sourire.

- Je comprend. Murmura Harry.

Vers dix heure, Blaise refit irruption dans la chambre en courant comme un dératé, il se précipita vers le lit.  
- Putain cachez-moi ! Elle vas me sauter dessus encore une fois ! ! ! Hurla Blaise.

Il se précipita sous le lit, avant de ne plus faire le moindre bruit.

- Blaise, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Draco.

- Elle me harcèle depuis presque deux heures ! J'en peux plus, je vais la tuer, cette fille est folle ! S'égosilla Blaise.

Harry se mit au bord du lit puis se baissa pour regarder Blaise, recroquevillé sous le lit.

- Heu…Qui est « elle » ? Demanda le brun.

- Elle…c'est la fille la plus collante que j'ai jamais connue ! Se lamenta Blaise.

- Son nom ? Demanda Harry en le regardant, la tête en bas.

- Pansy Parkinson ! Répondit Blaise.

Harry se rappelait vaguement de cette fille, il se souvenait qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Draco, et, en y repensant, le brun sentit un étrange sentiment monter en lui, il ne connaissait pas le nom de cette impression, mais il ressentait de la colère face à la demoiselle.

- Harry, reviens dans le lit, si tu reste la tête en bas, le sang vas rapidement te monter au cerveau. Dit Draco en prenant le brun dans ses bras.

Harry l'écouta puis retourna dans le lit.

- Blaise, on aimerait bien se lever sans que tu ne squatte le dessous de notre lit vois-tu, donc si tu pouvait aller, je sait pas, …Dans les bras de Pansy, je trouverait cela fort aimable de ta part. Dit Draco.

- Tu ne te fous pas ouvertement de ma gueule par pure hasard ? Demanda sarcastiquement Blaise.  
- Et bien…Je dois avouer que si. Répondit le blond, toujours dans son lit.

Blaise ne répondit pas, mais il refusa de quitter le dessous du lit. Finalement, Draco et Harry finirent par se lever, ils se préparèrent dans le calme sans plus se préoccuper de Blaise. Mais, soudain, Harry demanda :

- Au fait, on est pas sensé avoir un mot de passe ?

- Heu…Si, pourquoi ? Demanda Draco.

- Parce que Blaise est quand même venu nous réveiller ce matin dans notre lit sans qu'on le lui ait dit ! Répondit Harry.

- Heu…En effet…

Sans un mot de plus, Draco remonta dans la chambre puis demanda à Blaise comment il avait fait pour entrez dans l'appartement le matin même.

- Et bien, c'est tout simple, j'ai demander le mot de passe à Dumbledore ! Répondit le serpentard.

- Enfoiré de putain de directeur de merde ! Crachat Draco.

Le blond demanda de nouveau si Blaise acceptait enfin de sortir, mais celui-ci refusa encore, sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas suicidaire. Draco redescendit finalement rejoindre Harry avant qu'ils ne partent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, personne n'osa poser les yeux sur Harry, en revanche, beaucoup de garçons sensibles au charme du petit brun ne cessaient de dévisager avec hargne Draco qui tenait Harry par la main. Les deux garçons s'assirent à une table puis déjeunèrent en toute tranquillité. Au bout d'un moment, une grande chouette effraie vint se poser devant Draco, celui-ci la regarda quelques secondes sans réagir avant de saisir la petite enveloppe de papier noir nouée à la patte de l'animal. Il décacheta l'enveloppe puis déplia la lettre écrite à l'encre rouge sang sur le papier noir.

« Malfoy,

Tu ne mérite pas Harry, j'en suis sûr, il à besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui. Rejoins moi à quatorze heure dans la salle sur demande. »

La lettre n'était pas signée. Draco la parcourut une nouvelle fois des yeux puis la déchira avant de la faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. La chouette était repartie comme elle était venue, ne demandant pas de réponse.

- C'est une lettre de qui ? Demanda Harry en regardant curieusement la lettre noire. Heu…excuse moi, je suis trop curieux, ce…

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas…Murmura Draco avec un sourire rassurant.  
Il ne lui mentait pas, il ne faisait que lui cacher des fait…N'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il irait au rendez-vous. Après le petit déjeuner, ils retournèrent dans leur appartement, Harry alla sur le balcon, et Draco prétexta qu'il allait faire le lit pour monter dans la chambre retrouver Blaise. Une fois qu'il fut avec son ami, qui refusait toujours de sortir de sous le lit, il lui demanda :

- Blaise, tu peux garder Harry à quatorze heure, j'ai un truc à régler, et je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi. Expliqua-il.

- Heu…En fait, tu veux que je joue les garde du corps pendant que tu vas faire je ne sait quoi, je ne sait où, et je ne sait avec qui, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Blaise.

- Précisément… Répondit Draco.

- C'est d'accord, bonne après-midi ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Merci, fait bien attention à Harry. Dit Draco.

- Oui, je garde ta princesse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Dit le serpentard.

- Et bien, justement, ta vie en dépend. Dit Draco avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il n'était encore que onze heure, il avait trois longues heures devant lui pour trouver un bon prétexte pour laisser Harry à Blaise. Quand quatorze heure arriva, Draco dit à Harry qu'il devait aller voir Séverus Snape, bien sûr, il avait sortit cette excuse en toute connaissance de cause, il connaissait pertinemment la mésentente existante entre Harry et son parrain.

* * *

Harry : Tu me refile à ton pote et toi tu en profite pour filer en douce, s'péce d'enfoiré !

Draco : [mine de chien battu] C'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur ! ! !

Nanoue : Ben vas y, te gêne pas surtout, met moi le tout sur le dos !

Draco : Faut bien que tu serve à quelque chose.

Nanoue : [air outragé] Pardon ? Nan mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, je fait de toi une star, et toi tu me sors que je sert à rien tu vas voir, dans le prochain chapitre je vais te torturer ! ! !

Draco : Mais ! pourquoi moi d'abord ?

Harry : d'un autre coté, je te signal que c'est pas moi qui ai dit que l'auteur servait à rien.

Draco : Heu…T'es sur ? Nan, parce que je me souviens pas avoir dit ce genre de chose hein !

Nanoue : Tu peux pas nier, c'est écrit noir sur blanc ! ! !

Draco : C'est…Heu…Une usurpation d'identité ! ! ! j'en suis sur ! ! !

Nanoue : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Draco : …Heu…Oui…Pourquoi ?

Nanoue : J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu mourra dans d'atroce souffrance lors du prochain chapitre ! ! !

Draco : Gloups…

…

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la région

…

…

Nanoue : Je te laisse une chance, si on me laisse dix reviews avant…samedi prochain qui me demande de ne pas te tuer, alors peut être que…

Draco : Chers lecteurs, c'est maintenant à vous de décider, pour voter pour moi, taper I LOVE DRACO à la fin de votre reviews ! Le choix est entre vos mains !

…

…  
JE VEUT PAS MOURIR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Nanoue : C'est un cris qui viens du cœur.

Draco : Et au fait, il fait quoi Ryry pendant que je me bat pour ma survie personnelle ?

Harry : Zzzzz Zzzzz [S'est endormie profondément ] Quoi…Comment, tu m'a parler ?

Draco : Je risque de mourir et toi, tu dors, bonjour le soutiens moral [et physique, mais c'est une autre histoire… pleine de citron].

Harry : Et tu m'a réveiller juste pour ça ? Nan mais franchement, tu vois pas que j'ai besoin de sommeil ?

[pendant ce temps, nanoue s'est tirer au fin fond du bout du trou du cul du monde pour réfléchir au sorts funeste qui attend Draco…Niark, niark, niark…]

Je tiens à préciser que ce dialogue n'était qu'un simple délire nocturne avec ma meilleure amie, mais en aucun cas je ne tuerait mon très cher Draco, malgré que celui-ci soit aussi doux avec moi qu'une baffe. Mais si vous voulez quand même voter, ne vous gênez pas, je pourrait ainsi voir ceux qui sont pour un happy end (je sait pas faire autre chose que ca de toute façon).

Bisoux


End file.
